Another Pain, No Gain
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: Jason’s well again and everyone’s treating him and Kelsi better. But Kelsi’s hiding something that no one knows. Will she open up to her secret or have it remain quiet? Will there be another pain or just no again? JELSI Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yes, I finally started writing another sequel. I hope you like it and if you leave reviews, please use kind words. Thank you. :) -Sarah**

**

* * *

**

**Another Pain, No Gain**

Sequel to Another Pain

Summary: Jason's well again and everyone's treating him and Kelsi better. But Kelsi's hiding something that no one knows. Will she open up to her secret or have it remain quiet? Will there be another pain or just no gain?

Jason Cross hobbled on his crutches he had grown to hate. Sure it was nice for the sympathy from his friends but they didn't feel sorry now. Zeke Baylor walked beside him, carrying both of their books.

"How much longer on those crutches?" Zeke asked.

"Getting tired of carrying my books?"

"Yeah! I have to carry most of them. I don't even see Sharpay much anymore."

"You poor boy. Not seeing your girlfriend because of me. I feel ashamed."

"Really?"

"Nah." He pointed with his crutch near his next class and hit Troy Bolton on accident.

"Ow." Troy said, rubbing his leg. "Hey. I'm not some sort of hitting toy thing, you know."

"Actually, I don't know." Jason said, shaking his head. Zeke laughed and Troy had to let out a chuckle. Chad Danforth came rushing by.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Chad asked.

"Not much. Zeke's complaining about not seeing his girlfriend."

"Aw. Poor little Zeke. Not able to see Sharpay. How sad. Not." Chad said. "Why in the world would anyone wanna see Sharpay Evans anyway?"

"Because," Zeke stated. "She's the most popular girl in school, beautiful and my girlfriend."

"OK. Just checking. I didn't want another Troy and Gabriella couple around here." Chad said. He meant that Troy and his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez were most likely to be married.

"Girlfriend alert." Zeke warned. Troy started doing his hair, licking it and combing it with his fingers. Chad and Jason gave each other a weird look.

"I meant Kelsi not Gabriella. Jason, your hair's looking fine so you won't have to lick it or anything Troy just did."

"Since he's on crutches, Kelsi could comb and spit in his hair for him." Chad said. He and Zeke started laughing. Jason hit Chad in the shin with his crutch. They reached Kelsi Nielson and Jason kissed her on the cheek.

"Aw. . ." Troy said.

"Shut up," Jason said. "If you and Gabriella broke up, the world would end."

"Oh, ouch!" Zeke said. He and Chad were laughing again.

"That probably would happen," Kelsi agreed.

"Oh, funny, guys. Let's all laugh it off."

"That might take awhile," Zeke said. He, Chad and Jason started laughing again.

"It's not that funny," Troy argued.

"How come I'm laughing then?" Zeke asked. He and Chad kept laughing. Gabriella and Taylor McKessie walked up to them.

"Gabi, I say this in the nicest way," Chad said, keeping a straight face and looking Gabi in the eyes. "Troy's breaking up with you."

"WHAT?!" Gabi just about shouted. "WHY?!"

"Dunno," Zeke said, keeping a solemn face. He and Chad looked at each other and cracked up. Jason also laughed as Gabi looked at them, confused.

"I can't believe you believed us!" Chad said, through his laughter.

Gabriella gasped and slapped Chad in the face. Zeke and Jason were nearly dying of laughter. Taylor, Kelsi and Troy were laughing because Gabi slapped Chad. The bell rang and everyone rushed off to class.

* * *

**Another author's note: Didja like it? The surprise is coming soon . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter to Another Pain, No Gain... I hope you like it! Anyway... Sarah -- the one that wrote this fic -- loves reviews!!!!!)**

* * *

The next day, Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay kept asking Kelsi if she was alright. Kelsi was acting quiet and jumped whenever someone would ask her something when she spaced out.

"Kelsi, are you alright?" Taylor asked the millionth time.

"Yeah, fine," Kelsi said. She was staring into space again and then . . .

"Hey, Kels," Jason said.

Kelsi jumped up. She looked at the girls and Jason. They were giving her an odd look.

"I'm fine," Kelsi said before anyone could ask.

"Well, you don't look—" Gabi said.

Kelsi interrupted her and said firmly, "I'm fine."

Later at lunch, everyone was talking about their weekend plans and kept planning for the next 3 weekends. Kelsi was listening to them, eating little bites of her hot dog.

"Hey, if you don't want the rest of your hot dog, I'll take it," Jason said. Looking at Kelsi, he added, "Are you alright? I know we've bugged you today but you don't look so well."

"Yeah. I'm just not hungry," Kelsi said, looking at her food.

"I don't think that's what's been bugging you. You haven't looked well since this morning," Troy said.

"Guys," Kelsi started. The gang fixed their eyes on her. . .

**(What happens next? Is this the secret that the summary's talking about?**

**Hey, this is Melissa again... as I said... review please!)**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER IT'S AN IDEA

**(A/N: I know it isn't a new chapter to the story, but it's sort of a chapter in itself. The idea, I mean. Sarah just sent it to me a day or two ago. I love it, so... yeah. Leave a review!)**

* * *

A Prom: Revolving Around Jelsi

**If there was a prom at East High, here's what I think it'd be like using Jelsi.**

_Jason and Kelsi had been dating for awhile. They were dancing to the last slow song at the prom. __"Kelsi." Jason said, looking his girlfriend in the eyes. __"Yeah?" __Chad came up. "Hey guys!"_

_"Oh, hey, Chad." Jason said, not all that excited. "Why aren't you dancing?"_

_"Taylor didn't want to. Something about me stepping on her toes or something. Or maybe she wanted me to get her punch, I don't remember. Bye!" __Jason tried it again. "Kelsi."_

_"Yes, again?"_

_"I--" __Zeke came by. "What's up?" __Jason faked a smile. "Not much."_

_"Do you know where Sharpay is? She said to meet me right, oh I see her! Later."_

_"OK, Kelsi. I--"_

_"Hey, guys." Troy said. __"Hi, Troy." Kelsi said, flashing him a fake smile. __"You want me to leave, don't you?"_

_"Not a bad idea." Jason said. __"Since you want me to, I'm not leaving." Troy said, just standing there. And he just stood there, watching Jason and Kelsi dance. __"Hey, Troy." Zeke said. Troy came over to Zeke and they walked away. Jason felt like he wanted to hug Zeke for getting Troy away._

_The prom was over and Jason never had said what he had intended to say. The gang had pooled their money together to rent a limo. It was cheaper not to have a chauffer so Troy offered to drive. They were going to drop Kelsi off first since she lived the closest to East High._

_Troy stopped the limo with ease in from of the Nielson's house. Everyone said bye to Kelsi as she got out of the limo and started walking toward her front door. Jason jumped up and climbed over Zeke, Chad and Ryan and opened the door. He started running up the front door and caught up with Kelsi._

_"Kelsi." Jason said. Kelsi turned around. "Yeah?"_

_"I--" Jason turned to look around and looked back at Kelsi. "No one's here. Good. I love you." __Kelsi looked at him. "I love you too." The two gazed in each other's eyes and they kissed. Kelsi got out her key and unlocked the door. Jason held it open and Kelsi walked in. __"Good night, Jason." Kelsi said. __"Good night, my love, my joy and my girlfriend." Jason said, kissing Kelsi on the cheek. __"Can't you ever be normal?" Kelsi asked._

_"I don't act normal around beautiful girls." Jason said, rasing his eyebrows. Kelsi rolled her eyes._

_"OK, in that case, goodbye my love, my joy and my goofball boyfriend." Kelsi said. __"Hey!" Jason said. Troy honked the horn and both Jason and Kelsi sighed. __"Goodbye." they both said. Jason started walking and Kelsi started closing the door. "You know, I would kiss you again, but Troy would pull us apart."_

_"Are you going or not?"_

_"I can't take myself from your beautiness." Jason said, smiling. __"Jason! Or you coming or staying?" Chad yelled, leaning out the limo window.__"You'd better go. They're getting mad." Kelsi said. __"Good night, beautiful girl."_

_"Good night, goofball."_

_Jason started walking toward the limo and Kelsi shut the front door. The two would remember that night forever._

**

* * *

A/N Did you like it? It took a while to write. **

**This is Melissa again... Didja like it?**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had the chapter, I'd just forgotten about it... so, yeah. It's a little short, but please review!)**

* * *

"I'm moving in two weeks."

"What?" Jason asked softly. He heard but couldn't believe it. His own girlfriend moving? Impossible! Until now. Everyone had been silent. "Cookie, anyone?" Zeke asked, holding out a bag of chocolate chip cookies."You're thinking about cookies when one of our friends is moving? You're insane!" Chad said. "Are they chocolate chip?" He grabbed one and bit into it. "Why are you moving?" Troy asked. "My dad's getting transferred."

"Moving isn't not that bad." Gabi said. "It's worse."

"Thanks for the comfort." Kelsi said. "Sure, you leave your friends and family and old house and memories. But new memories, new friends, new things." Troy said. "Troy! You're making Kelsi feel worse." Gabi said. "Since Troy's doing bad, I'll try. Um, your friends will be smarter than us and probably cleaner." Chad said. Taylor looked at him. "Speak for yourself. I'm smart and I'm clean."

"Supposedly." Chad said, laughing. Taylor smacked him in the arm. Sharpay said, "Kelsi, Kelsi, Kelsi. New town, new school. Better advantages. There might be cuter boys there too." Jason was insulted. "Yeah, say that in front of me."

"Well, there could be!"

"You could move there with Kelsi then you could be together and meet cute boys." Troy said. "Sounds like a plan." Sharpay said. "We'll plan something to do everyday until you leave, agreed?" Troy said. "Agreed." everyone said. "Can I have a cookie?" Jason asked. Zeke gave it to him and he ripped half of it and gave it to Kelsi.

**

* * *

****(Oh no, she's moving! At least she has the cookie half. Maybe Sharpay will move with her and they'll meet cute boys. Please review!**

**This is Melissa again! Please review!!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N: This is Melissa. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. School, and stuff, so, you know. Well, the next chapter's here now, so review, please!)**

* * *

Kelsi was at her locker at the end of the day. Many people had heard about her moving. Even though East High was a big school, word got around fast. Some people, like her friends, felt sorry. Other people, like the cheerleaders didn't care. They wanted Kelsi to leave so one of them could be Jason's girlfriend. (**A/N Let's hope no one starts being mean again.)**

Jason hobbled up on his crutches to Kelsi. "Hey."

"Hi." It was silent except for the loud hallways, kids talking and lockers slamming. Jason opened his arms and wrapped Kelsi in a hug. "I don't wanna move." Kelsi said. "I know you don't want to, but you have to." Jason whispered.

"I know."

"I know you know."

"Why are we whispering?" Kelsi asked. "Because we're crazy, Kels, we're crazy." Jason said, looking Kelsi in the eyes. "Yeah, we're crazy." Kelsi echoed. They leaned in to kiss and the bell rang. "Hey, guys!" Troy said. Chad chuckled. "Are we interrupting something?"

"No." Jason and Kelsi said. "Right . . ." Zeke said. "You've got 10 seconds. Starting now." The guys turned away. "One, two, three, um, guys, I need help, what's next?" Chad asked. "Four, five, six." Troy and Zeke counted off. "Seven, eight, nine." Chad said. The three said, "Ten!" and turned around. No Jason and Kelsi.

"Hey guys! Over here!" someone called out. They turned and found Jason and Kelsi, across the hallway. "Why were you counting to ten? Having some trouble with your numbers?" Kelsi asked teasingly. All three guys rolled their eyes and went with the unpredictable couple and the rest of the gang to get ice cream.

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? Did it make sense and stuff? Sorry. Kinda weird, but better than the first time I tried this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing! -Sarah**

**Well, Sarah has said it all, so review! -Melissa**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I am so sorry we haven't updated in a while. Sarah had some slight writers block . . . ANYWAY, read, review, and enjoy the next chapter of APNG!)**

* * *

The next day, Kelsi was at her locker. **(A/N Yes, again.) **

"Hey, Kelsi!" someone said from the other side of the hallway. She turned and saw Jason. He started walking toward her and Kelsi got an idea. She started running and turned around the corner. The hallway's were just about abandoned so there was more room to run. Jason about caught up to Kelsi then slipped and fell. Kelsi turned around and went to him.

"You alright?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. Just because I got my cast off yesterday doesn't mean you can challenge me to some race that nearly breaks my leg." Jason said madly while getting up.

"I'm sorry . . ."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it, you know."

"Well, I am sorry . . ."

Jason smiled. "Relax. I'm kidding, but seriously. I don't need to break my leg again."

"Yeah." Kelsi said. Jason put his arm around her and they walked down the hall.

They spotted at Troy's locker aka "The Wildcat Hangout." Everyone else was there except Sharpay.

"Where's Sharpay?" Zeke asked.

Ryan shrugged. "I'd rather not know."

Sharpay came to the locker and looked at Kelsi. "I can't move with you, Kelsi. My dad won't let me."

"Why not?" Kelsi asked.

"Something to do with not needing more cute boys in my life, I have Zeke, blah, blah, blah. _But . . ._"

"What?"

"He said you could take Ryan."

"I don't want Ryan. What could I do with Ryan?"

Chad snickered. "I've got a clear idea of what could be happening between those two. Two words."

"Jazz squares?" Troy guessed. Chad shook his head and looked at Zeke.

"Oh! Um . . . No, that's one word. What?"

"I can't tell."

"Why not?" Kelsi asked.

"Should I be scared?" Chad asked Jason.

"She knows karate."

"I don't know karate!"

"OK. A hint. Oh man, I need a hint . . ."

"Oh, oh! I know now!" Zeke said and whispered the answer to Chad.

"Yep. Here's a hint." Chad said. He drew a heart in the air.

"Fall in love!" Troy said.

"That's three words!" Chad said.

Jason knew exactly what Chad was talking about. He threw his notebook at Chad.

"Ow, dude! I didn't mean it personally. I was joking."

"I know. It is funny."

"What are they talking about?" Gabi asked.

"It's funny." Chad said.

"Most likely it is since you won't tell us." Taylor said.

"You really want know?" Troy asked.

The girls nodded. Chad said. "After we tell, we'll have to make a run for it."

"Here's it goes . . ." Troy said.

"Make-out city!" Chad said laughing. The guys bolted for it and the girls rolled their eyes. Kelsi and Ryan shuddered.

* * *

**(A/N Ryan had better not move with Kelsi! Will that happen? Read to find that out. Please review! -Sarah**

**Hey, this is Melissa again. OK, so, didja like it? As usual, REVIEW, PEOPLE!)**


End file.
